troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Minutes In The Closet
Entries Ever tried to get two people together? Talk about it here. *This troper tried doing this with one of her friends and the guy she liked at a Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum by locking them in a small "mummy room" thing. Unfortunately, another guy got locked in there with them, so nothing happened. ---- * This troper is constantly threatening to do this to a friend of hers and her crush... but instead of 10 minutes in a closet it's more like "however long it takes" in the freezer at work. ---- * A kid I know was in a school play in 8th grade, and had a kissing scene with a close friend that was making him uncomfortable. The director's solution? Locking them in a closet. It did not work. ---- Earlier today, I split a chocolate-coated cookie with someone we'll call M-kun while the two of us and his friend were standing outside the girls' comfort room. In an attempt to get something out of us, said friend then shoved M-kun into the comfort room with me and kept the door closed. All we had to do to get outside was to finish the cookie we split, and that was all we really did, but his friend kept saying later that M-kun dropped such adjectives as "soft" and "pouty" after we got out. * Friend: What did you say was "soft"? * Me: He said it was soft because the chocolate was melting! * M-kun: Yeah, what she said. * Friend: Well, what did you say was "pouty"? (Awkward silence.) ---- This troper and her first kinda-sorta-maybe-a-little-bit boyfriend had friends who wouldn't stop harrassing them, and in desperate need for a private conversation went into the closet-like room between the band room and backstage of the auditorium. Subverted, of course, because the doors in both directions locked (!) once we were inside. Shouting for someone to please let us out, my boyfriend decided to be funny and say "This isn't seven minutes in heaven, this is seven minutes in hell!" Then his friend on the other side of the door replied "Oh, you wanted seven minutes? I'll be back later!" ---- * My friend hooked me up with a friend of hers this way, getting us both into a photobooth and encouraging us to kiss for the photo. It worked. ---- One of my best friends had been trying to fix me up with someone from practically the moment I hit puberty. Put simply, I was having none of it, until the summer I turned 16, when a new boy joined our theater group. Wonderful, except for the all important fact that I'm ridiculously shy when I actually like someone. Her solution? She shoved the two of us in a dressing room and barred the door with both a broom and the biggest guy in the cast. We weren't allowed out until we kissed. Five years later, he and I are still together. We're getting married next year. ---- My best friend kept telling me about one of her college friends who I'm going to call G, and she was saying stuff like "I was upset but he was there for me, he's so sweet!" I could tell so easily that she had a crush on him, and so could her college friends, who were like "You should absolutely get together!". They're both, however, cripplingly shy, so it was sort of evident that nothing was going to get them to confess any time soon. So her college friends shoved them in an empty lecture theatre and wouldn't let them out until they got together. They're still together about three months later. :D Category:Troper Tales